Nowadays, consumers generally have to pay for certain electrical signals, notably, cable television signals. Normally the signal transmission cable has been installed in the premises but is disconnected unless connection is requested by the homeowner. Upon request of the homeowner for signals, a workman would attend at the premises to effect the connection. To prevent unauthorized connection or otherwise tampering with said connection, complicated locking mechanisms have been proposed. The available locking mechanisms now used in the trade generally present rather complicated operating procedures to even the authorized workman doing the connection or disconnection, and accordingly impair the working efficiency of the workman.
The following United States and Canadian patents illustrate a number of alternative proposals which will serve as background to those structures embodying the invention to be described and illustrated herein namely:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,811 3,676,744 3,619,476 3,847,463 3,621,478 3,951,490 3,641,464 4,066,838 3,760,130 Canadian Patents 676,424 989,053 696,488 984,042 705,982 ______________________________________